Set On Fire
by nowell97
Summary: Alec has left the Volturi to start the vegetarian diet and goes to the Cullens for help. When they gladly accept him as one of them, will they find out what he has been hiding for all these years? WARNING: Self-harm is involved, along with language.
1. Goodbyes

I slowly walked through the stone walled hallway hoping for the best. I kept telling myself everything was going to be ok, even though it wasn't. I guess Aro was awaiting my arrival because the doors to the chamber opened for me. The first thing I saw was my sister Jane, looking at me with her disgusting blood red eyes. I couldn't wait for my eyes to be gold. It horrified me that I have lived so long killing so many innocent people. Jane hissed as I approached Aro, I chuckled lightly, there she goes again. She obviously wasn't over the fight we had earlier when I had told her how I felt and when I told her about my decision.

"Ah, my dear Alec, please tell me what Jane has told me is not true." said Aro.

"I'm sorry Aro, It is true. I cant stand killing innocent people anymore. I've been wanting to leave this underground hell hole for about more than 200 years and now I finally have put it into action. I am leaving in about an hour and have come to say my goodbyes." I responded

I have never seen Aro look so disappointed in all my 'life'.

"I am not going to stop you Alec. For I know you wont make it out in the world for long. You will be begging to come back soon enough." Aro replied.

I smiled at the fact that Aro didn't know he was wrong. Soon, the whole guard gathered in the chamber room. I said my goodbyes to everyone and of course, Jane didn't even bid farewell. Two hours later I was on my way to the airport. I planned to visit the Cullen's and see if maybe they could help me with this 'vegetarian' diet. Yes, I said the Cullen's. Hopefully Alice would see that I was arriving. I already started feeding on animals about a day ago. Surprisingly, animals tasted much better than humans, must be too good to be true.

I arrived at the airport just in time for my flight to Washington. Ugh, these contacts irritated me so much. Hopefully I wont have to wear them for long.

"Flight 178, Italy to Washington now boarding"

I grabbed my luggage, holding my breath so i wouldn't have to smell the humans, boarded the plane and quickly found my seat. During most of the flight I pretended to sleep, ignorant humans. I even ate some pretzels for some reason. I didn't find human food completely repulsive, just interesting. 5 hours later, the plane finally landed. I waited for the humans to board off the plane first, then grabbed my luggage and hoped for the best.

"Here goes nothing" I thought to myself.


	2. The Cullen's

My luggage wasn't much. Just one black Jansport backpack, so I didn't have much to carry when I walked out of the Seattle airport into the fresh Washington air. I hated the fact that I couldn't walk all the way to Forks without looking extremely suspicious walking in the pouring rain at 9 pm. I called a taxi and told him to take me to Forks. Of course there was tons of traffic and the rain made it even harder to drive. Skipping the 2 hour drive to Forks, I finally got out of that yellow human machine and into the woods. It took me only about 10 minutes to catch the Cullen's scent to the house. Deep down in the back of my head, I wanted to go back and be the coward everyone thought I was.

"NO" I told myself.

"This is the time to prove them wrong, that you can be better then Aro's little puppet."

When I followed their scent to their house, excuse me, I mean mansion, I never thought it would be so beautiful. Most of the walls were cherry oak and there were a few glass walls and open windows wrapped around by trees. I couldn't believe how open everything was. As I was standing there looking at their house with my mouth wide open, I didn't even notice Alice standing right in front of me.

"HiAlecitssonicetofinallyseey ouagainIcantwaitforyoutojoin ourfamilydontworrywewillacce ptyouandEsmeandIalreadyhavea roomreadyforyouand..."

"Whoa slow down there, Pixie, I think Alec needs some time to process the fact that your right there first" Emmett said.

"Oh, um Hi um again I uh...shit" I said, mumbling like an idiot.

I thought to myself, "They actually want me here? Why? Why don't they hate me?"

Edward walked up to me along with Bella and said, "Oh don't worry Alec, your family now."

Oh ya, Edward can read minds, stupid. Edward walked me into their house and the whole family was in the living room staring at me. Well this couldn't get any more awkward.

I didn't even have to speak for a whole 20 minutes because Alice was busy telling everyone what would happen in the future and why I chose to come here in the first place.

Then Alice turned to me and said that everyone agreed that it was ok for me to stay as long as I liked and they were all happy for me to be here, even Rosalie, and that's saying something.

Alice quickly grabbed my wrist and dragged me, literally, to my new room. Once I recovered from that, I walked into my room. The first thing I saw was the big ass bed in the middle. Why the fuck do I need a bed? But the thing I loved most was on the left wall, there was a huge bookcase filed with Edgar Allen Poe books. I'm pretty sure my heart started beating again.

"SOOOOOO!? DO YOU LIKE IT IS IT TOO MUCH!?" Alice nearly screamed with excitement.

"Uh ...wow its um its uh wow its fucking awesome" I responded

"LANGUAGE!" Esme yelled from downstairs.

"Sorry.." I said.

Well Ill have to get used to having a mother figure around. Alice told me to get any of us if I needed anything and left me alone. The first thing I did was unpack my stuff and hid my trusty lighter somewhere where no one could find it. That was the only thing I was really scared of when I joined the Cullen's. Would they find out my secret? Would they find out how I cope with everything that I have been through? Yes, I burn myself. I guess it helps to actually control the pain and inflict it on myself. There are things I've been through that only Jane knows about. Like how I was abused by my father or how, when I was turned into a vampire, Jane used to abuse me and torture me without anyone finding out. I have so many scars, maybe even more than Jasper.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when there was a knock on my door. Shit, was it Edward!? Was I mumbling to myself? Did someone smell the gas of the lighter?


	3. Hunt

My bedroom door opened to show a confused looking Jasper.

"I don't understand your emotions Your very depressed for one second and then extremely pissed off, like someone killed your new kitten in front of your own eyes. Mind telling me whats wrong?" Jasper said.

"Oh um its nothing, I was just um thinking about..uh stuff?" I replied looking like a lost little boy.

"Alec, I just want to let you know that you can trust me. _We are_ family now and we are all here if you need anything. But I completely understand if you don't want to talk about it. I just came to say that Esmé, Rose, Emmett, and I are about to go hunting and were wondering if you wanted to join us?" said Jasper.

"Oh ya sure let's go" I quickly replied hoping he wasn't growing suspicious of the fact that something indeed was wrong with me.

I walked down the stairs to the first floor along with Jasper. Rose, Esmé, and Emmett were waiting for us by the door. There wasn't much said when we walked into the woods. We stopped in the middle of the oh so familiar clearing and hunted down our prey. Emmett and I both raced for the mountain lion that I would claim mine. I pounced on the loin 2 seconds before Emmett did, leaving a pissed off little boy left to find something else to hunt. I quickly drained the loin, found a couple of elks and was on my way back to the clearing. Esmé and Rose were already waiting for the rest of us. Soon, we were joined by Emmett and Jasper, playfully wrestling each other. Emmett won of course, Jasper looking very disappointed suggest that we head back home.

When we arrived home, Esmé headed for the kitchen with Renesmee by her side with cookie dough in her hand. Emmett and Rose were off to their room and Jasper was headed towards the garden with Alice.

"Wow" I thought to myself, "I feel pretty lonely now."

When I was about to head up the stairs, Jacob, the weird dog human thing, stopped me.

"So its true, you did come" he said.

"So um listen" he continued," I don't trust you and if you ever hurt any of my family members I will hunt you down and make sure you never see straight again. I don't think your up to any good. Also, If you dare touch Renesmee or hurt her in any way, you will die, understand?" He threatened looking my in the eye.

When he was done talking, I couldn't help but think how rude he was. I mean damn, are all wolves like this? I mean I completely understand that he doesn't want me hurting anyone but I don't even know the guy. Then he just decides to threaten me like that?

I replied, "Don't worry, I am honestly a nice zombie. I wont hurt anyone and I hope one day you can trust me."

"Zombie?" Jacob said, " oh because your heart doesn't beat..you don't get offended by leech jokes I'm guessing?"

I laughed, "Leech, so that's what you call us OK. And I learn to laugh about myself, things don't get to me easily" I lied. Things get to me WAY too easily. But he wouldn't understand that.

"OK, OK so I'll see you around zombie." Jake said as he walked away disappointed that we didn't end up in a fight.

I walked up the stairs into my room. I sat on my bed debating if I should grab my lighter or not.

"Screw it" I thought to myself. I grabbed my lighter from my top book shelf and jumped out the window onto the roof. Good, no one was outside were they could see me. I lifted my left sleeve of my shirt and lit the lighter. I slowly ran the lighter down my arm, burning my skin and causign some bad ass scars. I lit the lighter again and kept it lit for about a minute then pressed the hot end to my wrist. I sighed in relief, feeling that familiar sting made me happy again. I repeated this process a few more times and lit the lighter even longer, up to 5 minutes so the metal would become hotter. When I was done, I was left with multiple ringed scars on my wrist, and a very deep and long burn mark along my arm. They all would slowly fade in about two days until all you can only see is a faint line, with vampire eyes of course.

I climbed off the roof and went back through the window to my room. I put the lighter back between the top book shelf, grabbed a book and lied on my bed. Little did I know that someone was standing outside my door, knowing everything that I just did, and maybe even knowing why.


	4. Secret

**OMG thank you so much for all your reviews and feedback. This is my first fanfic and am still surprised people actually want to read this. Thanks again :)**

**Renesmee's POV**

****...I guess I was thrilled but also scared at the same time. Alec hurt himself just like I did. Ya, you must be thinking, "Oh perfect Nessie can do no wrong."

Ha, your funny. Well I started cutting myself when I was four, physically 12. I dont even know why I started. Jake and I got into a fight and I was really mad so I just broke a vase and inserted shattered glass into my arm. I liked it, no more like loved the pain. So I never stopped. You can only see faint scars on my arm now. I started cutting on my left thigh to keep them hidden. Only Embry was the one to notice them. I just said it was nothing and he never asked about it again, ignorant mutt. Sorry, I'm kinda bitter. Stupid time of the month. I don't even want children.

Anyways, when I was about to knock on Alec's door going to apologies to what Jake said, I heard him jump out his window. I paused for a while, still listening. Then I smelled gas, a lighter being flicked on, and burning flesh. Use your common sense and put the pieces together. Of course I wasn't going to tell anyone, I wanted to go and talk to Alec about it and finally feel kinda not so alone anymore. When he came back in his room, I quickly went back to the living room.

"Ness, what were you doing? We were looking for you." asked my mom.

"Oh, uh nothing just wandering around the house, I love you mommy" I said all sweet and innocent so she would shut up.

"Aww baby I love you too" Mom gave me a kiss on my cheek and returned to Dad so they could fuck some more, Yuck.

Tonight I was going to go to Jacob's. It was Billy's birthday today. I don't even see how hes still breathing. I normally would cut at Jacobs house so Alice couldn't see me.

"Hey babe, ready to go to Dad's?" Asked Jacob, two hours later.

"Oh ya lets go" I said. I grabbed Billy's present and we headed down to his house in his beat up Ford.

After we sang Happy Birthday to Billy and had our fill of cake, I went to the bathroom. Of course I really didn't have to pee. I went through my purse and opened my wallet. I kept my razor in my change pocket, because I barely even use it. I locked the bathroom door and lifted up my leggings. One cut, two cuts, three. I made sure they were really deep so the blood was dripping on the floor. Shit, the floor. I quickly cleaned it off and put peroxide on my cuts. It stinged but it felt really good. Better than anything I have ever felt.

_Knock,knock,knock_

__Shit, I put everything away and flushed the toilet and turned on the sink. When we went back home, no one suspected anything. But when Alec knocked on my door, I was freaking the fuck out.

"Uh, come in Alec" I said.

Alec walked in and leaned against the wall.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were bleeding, are you ok?" He said.

I sat there confused for a moment, oh my leg. Alec could see the blood stain forming on my leg and pointed it out. He was by my side in a flash with a washcloth and lifted up my legging pant.

"What did you do to yourself Renesmee?" he said when he cleaned my cuts.

How was I going to explain this.


	5. Self-Inflicted

_**Alec's POV**_

Renesmee and I went for a walk and were in the woods for about 2 hours. She explained to me why she turned to self harm and her whole story of what she did to cope to now. When I was listening to her, I couldnt help but feel sorry for the poor girl. I mean, here everyone thought she was an angel and perfect but no one cared to look on the inside, on what she was really feeling. I was just finally relieved that I wasnt alone in this. That I _was _somewhat I looked into her eyes, I saw a scared little girl that was lost and broken. All I wanted to do was hold her and tell her that it was going to be ok, that I was going to help her through all of this.

"So, whats your story. And you dont have to tell me, I completely understand if you dont want to talk about it, but I want to help you." said Renesmee, snapping me back into reality and out of my deep thoughts.

" Oh um well it started when I was 5. My father would yell at my mom a lot and back when the dinosoars roamed, divorces weren't even heard of so my mom couldn't leave. Vincent, my dad, would smack her around and that's how Jane and I grew up. Knowing that violence was ok. But when I was 6 and so was Jane, obviously, uh my dad would start to hit Jane, so I told him to hit me instead. I will never forget that sick smile on his face when I told him that. That's when hell broke loose. My dad would beat me until I threw up blood or passed out from the pain. I honestly didn't even mind the pain. I was just happy that my mom and Jane weren't getting hurt anymore. But when I was 10, Jane and I started seeing visions of things that would happen before they did and I was able to move things with my mind. We both thought it was the devil possessing us, so we made a big mistake by telling our pastor. Of course he instantly accused us of being witches and held a town meeting for everyone to hear. After, Jane blamed everything on me. She would start to hurt me, also. She would lock me in the cellar and I would be in there for days at a time. My parents didn't care what happened to us. They wanted us burned at the stake. Then, January 8th 1409 Jane and I were suppose to be burned at the stake. When we were being tied up, Jane was fighting back so they knocked both of us out. The last thing I remember was hearing screams and seeing red eyes and my own blood. I didn't know at the time that we were about to be saved. Then when Jane and I joined the Volturi, Jane forgave me for everything. I knew she was bullshitting me because shes a horrible liar. Slowly, my sister was no longer my sister. She turned into this heartless bitch that everyone feared. When she discovered her power, that's when the abuse started up again. I would sit there in agonizing pain for almost an hour just suffering. Aro finally caught on and he told me that I was weak, a coward. He put me down so much. That's when I started thinking about suicide. If I wasn't enough then I wouldn't bother Aro anymore. Jane could tell I was really depressed, so she decided to make it worse. She would turn random humans into vampires. She convinced the newborns that I ruined their lives and she said all these sick things about me. She locked them in a cell and shoved me in there. Jane was stronger then me at the time. I didn't discover my power yet so I really couldn't defend myself without fighting. The newborns would bite me, harm me in any way that they could, but I could fight just enough so they couldn't kill me. Then, one day I was really mad at Demetri for some reason, I think he broke my Nokia or something like that, but um I kept glaring at him, wishing at the time I had Jane's power. I suddenly felt I had this grasp on something. I looked at my hands and found this venom like gas coming from my hands. I didn't know what it did so I surrounded it around Demetri. He didn't see it because I didn't want him to. I can control who sees it or not, it comes in handy. But anyways, he just fell on the floor. I quickly took away the power and he stood up and smiled. He said he couldn't feel anything. We told Aro and he helped me control and work with the power I had. Aro told Jane, which was a huge mistake. The instant she knew, she used her power on me. She told me how weak I was and that Aro would never be proud of me no matter what I did. Then I slowly gained grip of my power and used it on her. At the time, like now, I knew how to control what she did and didn't feel or hear, smell, touch, see. I finally could stop this abuse from happening. But when I wasn't feeling pain, I was feeling guilty. What Aro and Jane said, their words dug through my mind eating away at me. I convinced myself that it was true, every word. I didn't deserve to live and still feel like that today. So I grabbed a lighter and set my whole right arm on fire, not even thinking twice about it. Just acted on impulse. From, gosh what year was it, oh it was 1622 up until now I have been hurting myself. I have all these burns, cuts, bites, and I'm ashamed of them. I have tried to stop but then I tell myself that I deserve this pain. So here I am now, being useless and a waste of space."

When I finally looked up at Renesmee, I didn't relies she was crying.

"T..that..(sobs uncontrollably) thats horr horra horrableee how coou cou could so some some one do do do t t th that tooo youuu uu u u." sobbed the poor girl.

"Oh Renesmee please, please don't cry over me, I'm not worth it and if Jacob or Edward see that I made you cry, I will be chopped up into bite sized pieces for the wolves to snack on. Please stop crying sweetie" I begged.

"I'm s s sorry it its just s so sad. You You didn't deserve an any of th that." She said

"Oh I did, but Its ok I guess, the past is the past. We should go home before everyone thinks I killed you ok?" I said.

Renesmee laughed at the apparently funny joke I made and we headed home. When we arrived Edwad was glaring daggers at me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!?" yelled Edward

"Daddy stop, it was nothing we just had an emotional talk, he didn't hurt me in any way calm down." Renesmee begged

Edward said, "why are you hiding your thoughts from me, both of you?"

"Because the talk we had was personal and involves some depressing subjects. Your daughter just wanted to know about my life so I told her. Like I told Jacob, I would never think of hurting anyone, that's the last thing I want to do."

After I said that, I headed to my room, but was stopped by Emmett who wanted to play football. I agreed, to get my mind off of the stress. Jasper joined us and he could tell something deferentially was up.

Mid game, I went to catch the ball flying in the air and when I did, my sleeve lifted up just so you could see the fresh burn marks on my wrist. And when I tugged it down, there was Jasper staring right at me, looking pained and horrified at the same time.

"Fuck" I thought in my head, "Well fuck"


	6. Heart Felt

_**Dear readers, thank you so much for your feedback and reviews. I really appreciate it :)**_

_**Dear Pappy, Thank you for your review but Ill explain to you that Aro did know that Jane was hurting him but Aro believed that Alec deserved it because he was weak and couldn't fight for himself at the time. Of course the whole guard had heard Alec's screams and pain, but when ever they questioned Aro about it, he would tell them to basically fuck off. No one would dare go against Aro. When the guards would confront Alec about it,, he just stayed silent knowing if he told someone what was going on, Aro would find out and punish him. **_

_**If any of you have any questions, just make a review about it and I will answer it in the next chapter, again thank you so much:)**_

_**Alec's POV**_

_****_When I met Jasper's gaze, I quickly looked down and passed the football to Emmett who was oblivious to what just happened. Rose came outside and told Emmett to come inside for obvious reasons, if you know what I mean. Emmett passed the ball to Jasper then went inside, forgetting about our game. Jasper passed the ball to me and we kept passing it to each other walking farther away from each other each time. Soon it grew dark and we headed inside. I was so happy Jasper didn't bring anything up, but I could tell he wanted to say something. Emmett, Rose, Esme, and Alice went hinting soon after. Renesmee was at Jacobs house and Edward and Bella were in their cabin. The only people in the house were Jasper, Carlisle and I. I was sitting on the couch playing chess with myself because I am lame when Carlisle called me into his office. The first thing I thought as I headed up the stairs was that Jasper told Carlisle what had happened. But when I arrive in his office I was relived to see that it had nothing to do with that.

"Hello Alec, so Alice told me today that you were thinking of becoming a medical student someday and I just want to let you know that I would be willing to help you with that, if that's ok with you." he said.

I was shocked to hear Carlisle say that, he actually wanted to help me?

"Oh um you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to, really, its fine." I responded.

Carlisle chuckled, "Oh of course I want to help you, I consider you my son now and am willing to help you with anything you may need."

"...Oh Ok ya Id really like that, because I honestly have no clue where to start." I said.

"Well first we have to forge your records which Alice has already done, here you go." said Carlisle handing me an envelope. "And I think it would be best if you did a year or two of high school once you can control your thirst."

I opened the envelope and saw my new drivers licence, birth certificate, school forms and whatever else I may need. I then realized why Alice wanted to take a picture of me. At least I looked decent in the photo.

"When do I start high school and what year should I start?" I said.

"Its too early to say because you don't know how to control your thirst quite yet." responded Carlisle.

I laughed, " I honestly find animals a lot more appetizing then humans and I managed to go to an airport and a 5 hour plane ride full of humans. Of course I'm not quite ready yet but maybe somewhere soon. I could practice by going somewhere public frequently and see how that goes, if that's ok."

Carlisle looked impressed and proud of me, but I highly doubt he felt that way, no one could be proud of me, I'm a monster.

" I have to say I'm proud of you Alec, you have gone very far in just a few days. You have the control of a 200 year old vampire when it comes to humans. And yes I think it would be good if you went somewhere public, whenever you are up to it and feel ready." he said.

I couldn't believe it, did Carlisle just say he was proud of me? That's not possible, he's just lying to me.

"Carlisle, there's no need to lie to me and get my hopes up. No one could ever be proud of me, I'm a horrible person, I'm not even a person to start with. I am a monster. There's no need to tell me otherwise." I responded.

"Alec, son, of course I am proud of you, why would I lie? And I completely understand why you feel you are a monster. I used to feel like that when I was first turned. But then I found Esme, and she helped me see the light. Its also why I became a doctor. I get to help people and I guess make up for what I am. Alice told me that's why you wan to become a doctor too. And one day you will find someone who loves you and cares for you and they will mean the world to you. Even if you think you don't deserve it, you do. On your wedding day I will tell you 'I told you so'. You just have to believe in yourself." said Carlisle.

I didn't know how to respond to that. Carlisle called me son, he believed in me and he knew how I felt.

"Have you ever wanted to kill yourself Alec?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, many times." I responded.

"Ah I see now. I attempted suicide obviously with no success when I found out what I had become. I tried every way possible, but I just couldn't die, but then I gave up and just waited for everything to be put in place and it did. Everything started to make sense. That's what you have to do, you need to find a reason to live for someone or something that you love and can hold on to." he said.

I nodded in agreement, " But I feel that even if I do find my 'happy ending' that I don't deserve it. I feel I don't deserve happiness and never will, but thank you for your advice I really do appreciate it."

With that I headed towards the door to go to my room, but I turned around and said, "Thank you father." and left.

I just called Carlisle my father. He understood me. He knows what it feels like to want to die. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. Now all I have to do is find a reason to live.

When I walked in my room I found a note on my bed, waiting to be read. I picked it up and opened it. I said,

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK THE LETTER SAYS? WHO DO YOU THINK ITS FROM!?**_


	7. The Pack

_**What... I'm getting only 19 views on the last chapter D: come on guys review and go tell friends to read this! Thank you :)**_

_**Alec's POV**_

Dear Alec,

When I read your emotions, I knew you wanted to kill yourself because I have felt that emotion before. I saw your burns and scars and took your lighter from your bookshelf. While you are reading this, I am hiding sharp and dangerous objects you may find to hurt yourself. I'm debating if I should tell anyone. We need to talk about this, you need help. I truly do care about you.'

Jasper

I ripped the paper into shreds and instantly felt this rage and anger swell up in me. He couldn't take my lighter away, I needed it, he didn't understand. I was pretty sure I was having a panic attack. I ran to find Jasper in the kitchen taking all the knives out of the cabinets. I turned him around and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"HOW COULD YOU!? GIVE IT BACK, NOW. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I NED THIS YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND, PLEASE GIVE ME THE LIGHTER, I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU." I yelled.

All of a sudden, I felt something behind me, I turned around and saw the whole family arriving home from wherever they were before. They were staring at me, mouths wide open. Good job Alec. I ran to the nearest exit and went into the woods. I needed to leave. Now they all hate me, they never even wanted me in the first place. Crap, well they're probably looking for me, ready to kill me. Good, I don't deserve to live anyways. I just kept walking, having no idea where I was going. I was walking for about 10 minutes when I heard something behind me and it wasn't human. I turned abound and saw a whole pack of wolves surrounding and cornering me. Oh thank god please please kill me I'm begging you. But, they didn't. They just looked at me, what the fuck? The big reddish brown one lifted me by my shirt and started walking the other way in the woods, where were we going.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

The grey wolf growled at me.

"Please if your going to kill me, do it now. I bet I taste good, come on tear me to pieces you know you want to, I wont even fight." I begged.

The wolves didn't even react to what I said.

The reddish wolf picked up speed. I couldn't really tell where we were going, but I didn't care.

I was just deep in my thoughts, glad that my death would be soon.

"Alec, oh thank god your ok, sweetie we were so worried about you'"

I was snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. Why am I at the house again, how did I get here? Esme was standing in front of me, I think she said something but I just ignored her and walked upstairs, going to pack my stuff and leave. Mid way up the stairs Carlisle said,

"Where are you going, son?"

Damn it with the son thing, why was he still calling me that, didn't he hate me?

" I'm packing my stuff to leave, what else would I be doing?" I responded in a bitter tone glaring Carlisle in the eyes.

"Don't be silly" said Rose, "We're not going to let you leave, we want you to stay."

" Theres no need to lie, Ill be out of your way soon." I said and headed up the rest up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my backpack and started shoving my clothes in there. Before I could get my brown contacts, Esme stopped me and embraced me in a hug. I dont know what came over me but all a sudden I started uncontrollably sobbing. I hugged Esme back and just wanted to be held. I felt so humiliated right now but I didnt care.

"Ssshh, is ok sweetie." Esme cooed.

Ugh , she must think Im a little boy now, yay. She must think that I'm so weak.

"Why do you care, I dont understand?" I said, mid sob.

"Because I love you Alec and I consider you my son and I know how you feel. I never told anyone this, not even Carlisle, I used to cut myself when I was 20. I stopped because Charles found out and it was an exuse to beat me even more." said Esme.

She lifted up her pant leg to show me the horizontal scars on her thigh. You could barely see them ,even with vampire eyes.

"But I will never know exacly how you feel, but I want to help you. We all are here for you. We think it would be best if you got help and talked to someone about this." said Esme.

I nodded in agreement. I did need help, I was starting to feel tht I was worth something and people actually cared about me.

" Do you think it would be best if we went downstairs and talked to the rest of the family about this? And Jasper wants to tell you that he understands why you did what you did and doesn't blame you or hate you in any way. Do you want to go back downstairs, hmm?" said Esme.

I didnt know how I was going to face all of them, after what I just did. How could they still want me, Ive never felt more like a monser in all of my existance.

_**Poor Alec :( Please read and review, share this story with your friends :) And if you have any questions, make a review about it and I will gladly answer. Please, please please, review if you want Alec to be happy :) Thank you again for all your feedback :)**_


	8. Intervention

I walked down the marble stair case with Esme by my side. The family, my family, were waiting for me in the living room. When Esme and I approached everyone, Esme walked up to Calisle's side and kissed his cheek. Ya, I feel really forever alone now.

"I forgive you for what you did. I guess I understand why, I mean, it is an addiction and I didnt have the right to pry, but you do need help and we are all willing to do that. I do consider you as a brother now and I hate to see you suffering. We all do." said Jasper, breaking the akward silence.

My family nodded in agreement.

Carlisle added," We all decided that therapy would help and recognizing your triggers. We can start out slow, if you are uncomfortable in any way you can let us know. We all want you to get better. What would you like to do son?"

I stood there, are they going to force me into this? Do I even want help? Yes, I do. I need it. I cant live like this any longer... but I have nothing to live for.

"I have nothing to live for, sure you all will be sad when I run away and set myself on fire, but you'll get over it. I still dont understand why you think Im so important. But, ya Im willing to do therapy but I highly doubt it will work. And Im not uncomfortable with it at all. But uh, when do you want to start?" I asked

"Any time you like but hopefully soon. In the meantime, we will get rid of any things you can injure yourself with. Ok?" Carlisle said.

"Ya" I grinned. This will be interesting.

_**Renesmee's POV**_

_****_I was on my way back to the house with Jacob and we caught up with the rest of the family getting back from hunting. When we wallked in the door, we went to the dining room/kitchen because we heard yelling. The first thing I saw was Alec grabbing Jasper yelling at him to give something back... oh wait. Oh no, shit. My dad glared at me. Hah, stupid mind reader.

Alec slowly turned around and looked at us, everyone was in shock except me. Alec ran out the door but no one followed because we all knew he needed space. I just went up to my room and hoped Alec would feel better. About 20 minutes later, I smelled that Jacob was here, with...Alec?

I walked out of my room to the living room and saw Alec go up the stairs to his room. My mom put her arm around my waist and told me to go to the cabin, but I protested. I needed to see if Alec was ok. But Mr.'I dont want you to be apart of this' took me to the cabin anyways. Its been about an hour and I dont know whats going on. I just layed on my bed and drifted off into sleep.

_**Sorry this chapter is short, just not in the mood to write right now, but the next chapter will be amazing, or it might be the chapter after that, not sure. Its kinda a twist but something really good happens to Alec :) Thank you, thank you for your reviews and veiws. They are greatly appreciated**_


	9. Rebecca

_**Ok, so I'm really excited for this chapter. Like really excited and thank you for reviewing :)**_

_**Alec's POV**_

Thant night, after the 'intervention' we went hunting. Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Bella and I all went together. We, like last time, started in the clearing to catch the scent of our prey. I hunted a couple of elk and a mountain lion. Mid way through the mountain lion, I caught an unfamiliar scent. I drained the prey and followed the scent.

The scent smelled beautiful, like wild flowers and honey. I HAD to find this person. I could tell it was a vampire, a very good smelling one. It seems Alice and Bella also caught the scent because we met up to where the scent stopped. It didn't make sense, did this vampire just disappear? We stood there for a moment with confused faces, then we heard a twig snap behind us.

It was a young lady maybe around her late teens, maybe 19 like me. She was beautiful. Her chestnut brown mid length hair was naturally curly. She was about 5'4 and had adorable freckles. Her eyes were reddish orange, had she started the animal diet recently? She was wearing a loose light blue t shirt with red jeans and she was barefoot, like me. I don't like wearing shoes when hunting, don't ask.

The first person she looked at was me. When I saw her, I felt whole. Suddenly it all clicked, she is my reason to live. Carlisle and Edward approached us then, wondering who she was just as we were.

"Hello, My name is Alec Cullen and this is my family, my father Carlisle and my brother and sisters, Bella, Alice and Edward." I said, starting the conversation.

"M,My name is Re,Rebecca. I didn't mean to disturb you. Really, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but notice there are others like me and you hunt animals too." Rebecca replied with a smile.

She was gorgeous and adorable. I had this strong feeling just to hod her and never let go, was it possible she could be my soul mate?

"Its very nice to meet you" said Carlisle," Don't worry you did not disturb us. Would you like to come to our house and discuss some things with us? It seems you have some questions."

"Oh, I don't want to bother any of you, its fine" she said. It seems she was kinda mentally slow. Her eyes would stare off into space almost as if she was mentally disturbed. She smiled at everything and stared a lot. But that just made her more adorable.

"Oh its fine" I quickly replied, "You are welcome come over, you wouldn't bother us at all" I really hoped she would come, I couldn't let her leave.

"You sure?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes" Alice replied excitedly.

In three minutes we were back at the house with Rebecca at my side. Edward told me she thought I was handsome and feels the strong pull I also feel and thinks that we are also soul mates. When we walked through the door, everyone was waiting for us in the living room. We all really liked Rebecca, even Rose. Alice was just happy she could have another 'barbie' to play with. We just discussed the basics about immortality and it turns out she doesn't remember anything from her past, like Alice.

Her creator ran away a day after she woke up and didn't even give her anywhere to go or turn to. She also discovered she could move things with her mind. The time we were done, it was pouring rain outside. I was surprised the house wasn't flooding. We offered Rebecca to stay until the rain stopped and after some persuading, she said yes. The whole time we just talked about our lives, well mine basically I told her everything about the abuse, self injury, the Volturi. She accepted me, which was surprising.

When Rebecca said she was staying in the woods and had no where to stay, the whole family rushed in the living room and begged her to stay, especially me. She said yes and her and Alice started decorating her new room, which was right across from mine. I was finally truly happy. For the next week, we hung out all the time. Her eyes turned gold in that week and she didn't slip up. But I did.

I was hunting with Rebecca, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob, so Alice couldn't see what was going to happen. There was a hiker too close to our normal hunting grounds. He was the first think I smelled. I just attacked him and drained him, like it was nothing, like he wasn't important. Thank god he just arrived at Forks yesterday. No one knew him. He wasn't visiting anyone, just wanted to check out the trails. That meant we didn't have to move. I felt horrible. Rebecca never left my side after that.

That's when she told me she loved me. I told her I loved her too. I loved her when I first saw her. She already kissed me on the cheek the day before, then she winked at me. Yes, I was very turned on. The day after I killed that hiker, I was really hard on myself. I got extremely depressed and slipped up on the self injury too. The family didn't hide the sharp objects well enough, I found a needle in the bathroom by Jasper's room. I just stabbed it in my wrist, all the way so it broke when it hit the bone. I didn't even realize Rebecca stormed into the bathroom and held me.

I started sobbing and then, she kissed me. She told me how much she loved me. She told me that she needed me, all the time, every second, every day. During that time, the whole family went hunting, while Renesmee and Jacob were at his house. That kiss turned into something more intense and one thing led to another and we made love. She made all my pain go away. I was in love, for the first time, I was finally happy.

_**Told you this chapter would be amazing:) Review and read please and thank you :)**_


	10. Late At Night

_**Did you like the last chapter? Told you, you guys would:) This chapter shall be full of lemons :)**_

_**Rebecca's POV**_

Last 'night' was amazing, and we were still going. I was so nervous when I kissed him, I was shaking, well I felt like I was. When he kissed me back, it felt amazing. He tasted amazing. He, himself was amazing. I wanted and needed more. He was my drug. Alec Cullen was my soul mate.

Its been 5 hours and the rest of the family were still 'hunting', aka giving us privacy. We were on his bed and he felt amazing inside of me. I couldn't get enough. And lets just say I was not disappointed by what was down there, wink wink. As he was thrusting inside of me I moaned his name. I smiled at the fact that it sounded perfect. We were perfect. When I looked into his eyes when we were done ,even though we never wanted to stop, I told him, again, how much I loved him. He told me that there weren't enough words to describe his love for me. I couldn't picture myself without him.

The day after, when everyone returned, we received a lot of sex jokes from Emmett and Jacob. They both got socked in the face by Alec when we asked kindly for them to stop and they didn't Renesmee kept winking at us, and Emmett convinced Carlisle that I didn't know where babies came from and he attempted to give me the talk. It was so embarrassing.

The rest of the day, Esme, Alice and I went shopping together. I bought this green emerald dress that Alice said Alec would love, and love he did. Alec and I couldn't keep our hands off each other the rest of the week. And of course Emmett wouldn't shut up, again. There goes his jaw. Esme surprised us with our own little house a day after that. Now we had time alone, lots of it. We basically ditched the family so we could fuck each other.

And when we finally returned, more sex jokes, so I flew Emmett across the room with my mind, remember the whole levitation with my mind shit? Ya, comes in handy. But that month wasn't all just jokes and laughter. When Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming, we all panicked I never met them and didn't want to but Alec promised to keep me safe, even if that meant sacrificing his own life.

_**Sorry this chapter is short, just not in the mood. I still love all of you :) And we now know Alec has a big dick and gets some action, lol :)**_

_** imgres?q=long+brown+hair+freckles+bangs&hl=en&sa=X&tbo=d&biw=984&bih=707&tbm=isch&tbnid=iHSaqjS0nHO7GM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=0J4oxGWElNkIBM&imgurl= . /-KqnySj7c61Q/UGDzt93oQ5I/AAAAAAAABBY/GAUvM7rLhUg/s1600/bangs-beautiful-brunette-field-freckles-fringe-Favim_com-64603_ &w=500&h=337&ei=8xe4ULX0H7H4igKDroGYCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=83&vpy=130&dur=1913&hovh=184&hovw=274&tx=210&ty=108&sig=113132469657824244506&page=1&tbnh=136&tbnw=206&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:89**_

_**^ this is what I picture Rebecca looking like**_


	11. The Volturi

_**MWAHAH ya I'm bored **_

_**Alec's POV**_

The Volturi were coming tomorrow and we couldn't even figure out why. Our only guess was that they wanted to visit Renesmee and check up on me. This will be interesting. Rebecca was freaking out ever since we found out. I held her the whole time telling her we would be ok. While I was nuzzling my Rebecca's neck, Alice had another vision. She saw Aro and I talking about how I was doing, and then it flashed to Aro reading my mind and Renesmee's. So we were right, Aro just wanted to check up on everything.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

We were standing in the clearing waiting for the Volturi to arrive. I smelled them before they arrived. The first person I saw was Jane, of course.

**_I'm_**_** sorry, i have to stop this chapter here because I just got braces and it really hurts and I'm crying right now. Like it fucking hurts and this is my second time getting braces. I cant even concentrate right now, great I have a headache now.**_


	12. The Volturi Part 2

_**OK, so I'm back :) My braces feel better and I am ready to write...**_

_**Alec's POV**_

_****_The first person I made eye contact with was Jane, she was glaring daggers at Rebecca and I. Bella made sure to have her shield up over Rebecca the whole time, I owe her big time. When The Volturi and the guards all arrived in the clearing Aro said,

"Hello Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the Cullen's Its very nice to see you again, It has been too long. We came to check up on Renesmee to make sure she is not a threat and see how Alec is doing."

With those words, he turned to me, smiling at Rebecca.

"My, my Alec what is it we have here, she is a beauty."

I growled and held Rebecca somewhat behind me.

"May I?" Aro asked, holding out his hands so he could read my Rebecca.

Rebecca looked at me and then back at Aro. I nodded. I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

When Rebecca approached Aro, he held her hand and read all her thoughts. Still thought his power was creepy. Aro finally opened his eyes and let go of her hand. He first looked at me, then the rest of my family.

"You consider him a son Carlisle?" Aro asked.

Rebecca quickly turned and went to my side and I held her around the waist.

"Yes" answered Carlisle.

"Hmmm what a shame, It seems he has slipped up since he's been here. I told him he could not do it. You all have false hope, he wont amount to anything." Aro said, looking me in the eye and smiling.

That's it, I pushed Rebecca back so Emmett could hold her and keep her safe when I ran into Aro and gripped my fingers around his neck. I guess I moved too fast for Bella to keep her shield around me because Jane used her power on me and I fell to the floor screaming in agony. You think I'd be used to it by now, but everytime I feel it, it just gets worse. I saw Jane fly in the air to a near by tree when Rebecca levitated her into it, full force. The tree snapped and fell to the ground. I got up to my feet and looked Aro in the eye.

"You will not tell me what I will become. This is my life and you are no longer a part of it. So you can take all the shit you want to say to me to bring me down and shove it up your ass!" I yelled and socked Aro in the face.

He wasn't prepared for that, I never physically hurt Aro, ever. No one did. Jane ran towards me and had me at a death grip. Any moment she could tear off my head. Rose ran to Jane and kicked her legs so she would fall on the ground. With that, I turned around, grabbed Jane's head, looked her in the eyes, and tore off her head. For a split second, I could see my sister in Jane's eyes. I could see that little girl who played with hay filled dolls again. But I knew better then to think the old Jane would ever come back. For a whole minute, the clearing was silent. Everyone was in shock and didn't know how to react.

I killed my own sister,I killed my own sister,I killed my own sister,I killed my own sister,I killed my own sister,I killed my own sister,I killed my own sister,I killed my own sister,I killed my own sister,I killed my own sister,I killed my own sister,I killed my own sister,I killed my own sister,I killed my own sister.

That's all I could think of. I looked up at Aro and smiled.

"Oops" I said to him, and walked back to Rebecca.

She quickly held me by the waist and nuzzled my neck. Aro was still in shock. His mouth was wide open. He just looked at the headless Jane at his feet, then to me, then to Jane. Marcus lit a match and burned Jane's head and body.

"Finally that brats gone." Marcus said.

"Our business here is done" Aro said, and turned around, headed anywhere but here.

We all watched as he and the guards followed, disappearing slowly. Of course Emmett had to break the silence and shout about how bad ass I was. I ignored everyone and went towards Jane's body. I found her necklace on the ground. The one my mom gave to me, but Jane took it from me and never gave it back. I picked up the necklace and put it around my neck, where it belonged. Rebecca came up to my side and kissed me on the cheek. I turned to her and smiled.

"Come on" I said, picking her up, carrying her bridal style all the way to our own little house.


	13. The Bonfire

_**HEY :) So thank you for reviewing and reading, you guys are amazing:)**_

**_Alec's_****_POV_**

**__**The day after The Volturi arrived, we were invited to the Quileutte bonfire as we normally were. I was on our bed when Rebecca reminded me, shit I better get ready. I sighed extremely loud and Rebecca giggled That made my day :) I got off our bed, picked up a naked Rebecca and walked in our walk in closet, thanks to Alice. I sat Rebecca down on the couch, yes there was a mini lounge in our closet, and picked out some pants, boxers, and a dark green t-shirt. That was Rebecca's favorite color on me. She squealed in excitement when she saw what color I was wearing, damn she was adorable.

"What about me? Pick out my clothes." Rebecca said, pouting like a toddler.

I laughed and walked over to her section of the closet. I picked a turquoise dress, picked up her bra from the floor that I tore off yesterday night, and handed it to her.

"I need underwear." Rebecca responded all mischievousness like.

"Well if you wear any, we both know it wont be on for long" I replied, winking at the love of my existence.

"OMG Alec Ross Cullen! Its called manners, I cant go to a bonfire without any underwear, in this dress!" She replied, laughing like a crazy person.

I swear she isn't crazy, her mind is kinda off I guess, but its fucking adorable I laughed at the fact that my middle name wasn't Ross, she just made that up. Reb put on her clothes, and a very lacy thong, and was out the door heading back to the house. I stopped her, holding her heels in my hand with my eyebrow arched up saying, "Forgetting something?"

She looked confused for a moment and then rolled her eyes. I tried to put her shoes on for her, but failed at my fifth attempt to latch the clasp thingy.

* * *

A couple hours later, we all got in our cars, Emmett bought me a black 2013 Mustang which was pretty bad ass, and we drove off on Quileutte land. Esme made tons of food for the pack, she told me they had never ending stomach's but also had manners. I followed Emmett in his Jeep with Rosalie in it also, so I knew where I was going. We arrived in about 10 minutes. When Reb and I stepped out of my car, the whole pack and the other family members and imprintees were staring at us, mouths wide open. Wow, I thought, what good manners.

When Esme had the food set up, the pack got up and shoved there faces with anything they could, except the only girl wolf, I think her name was Leah. I looked at her brother Seth and called him over. We had started a conversation earlier and I could tell we would become friends. I asked why she wasn't eating and he said that she was really depressed. I noticed Renesmee sitting next to her, talking to her about how she should eat. Leah shrugged her away. Why did Renesme care about Leah so much? Then it hit me, I was told Leah had been through a lot, too much for her to handle, I looked at her left arm. I could see faint self harm scars, only a vampire could barely see. Edward read my mind and called me and Reb over. He informed her about what I saw and we were debating to tell Sue or not. When I looked back at Leah, there was another girl sitting next to her, one I didn't notice before. They were holding hands and laughing about something Embry did.

I asked Edward who she was and he informed me that her name was Allison and Leah imprinted on her. He said Jake's pack accepted it just fine, but Sams pack was a different story. Paul punched Leah in the face when he found out, claiming Leah to be bound to go to hell. She phased in front of Allison and broke Paul's arm. Allison took the whole shape shifter thing well. Leah knew she would. Emily thinks Leah is also going to hell, she thinks its a sin, but Sam just still cant accept Leah isn't his property anymore.

That's when I noticed the blood splot on Allison's left arm. They both hurt themselves. I looked to Edward, he also looked concerned. Reb said she would be willing to talk to them , but we didn't want them to run away or do anything crazy. At that moment, Billy Black cleared his throat announcing it was time for the legends to be told. We all gathered around the fire, which was really tempting me so I held on to Reb the whole time.

"Today I would like to tell the Quileutte history, also known as legends. Welcome the newcomers Alec, Rebecca and Allison."

When Allison's name was mentioned, Paul growled at her. Leah flipped him off and he fell back and didn't say anything else.

"This is how the Quileuttes have become what they are today..." Billy continued.

* * *

After the 'legends' were told, Edward, Rebecca and I walked towards Leah and Allison. I instantly smelled heroin on both of them and a faint scent of marijuana Did no one else smell this? We took the two girls to the side and discussed with them what we knew. Allison started saying that it was their lives and it wasn't any of our business. Leah agreed with her and told us to fuck off. Sue noticed what was going on and joined us. We told her what we knew, in private of course and also told Seth. Sam overheard and phased in front of us, growling furiously at Allison. Sam blamed Allison for everything. She bravely stepped forward and dared him to hurt her. Sam whimpered and ran off into the woods.

Carlisle joined and told the two girls that he would be willing to help if they allowed him. Leah and Allison looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Allison was the quickest to respond.

"No" she said, "I'm fine, I feel I don't need help. If Leah wants help that's fine, as long as shes happy but its her choice."

Leah agreed with what Allison said and they walked away towards the woods. We let them go and had a 'meeting' with Sue, Charlie, Seth, and Carlisle. We discussed treatment plans and what would help. Sue was devastated she considered Allison a daughter. She moved in with them when Sue found out she was staying in a homeless shelter because she had no where else to go. We all agreed that they both meet at the Cullen house tomorrow and see what we could do.

* * *

When we all arrived home, Rose and Emmett headed to the library, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice headed to Carlisle's office to discuss Leah and Allison's situation. Reb and I went back to our own little house and relieved stres, if you know what I mean :)

The next morning, when we went back to the house, we arrived to a very angry Leah and a crying Allison.

_**YOU LIKE? I think Im going to do a story on Leah and Allison when Im done with this one. I always pictured Leah leaning the other way because she just ve up on boys but I think she always was secretly bi. I also hope you liked it! Review and Read please if you want Leah to love you :D Yes she is capable of love :)**_


	14. The Ring

_**PLEASE REVIEW NOW LIKE NOW PLEASE, ALEC IS BEING DEPRESSED BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS, OMG HES CRYING NOW, LOOK WHAT YOU DID EVEN REBECCA CANT COMFORT HIM NOW.**_

_**ALECS POV**_

_****_When Rebecca and I walked into the house, Leah was screaming at Carlisle that she could handle everything and she didn't need his help. Allison was attempting to calm Leah down, but Leah just ignored her. Rebecca was just staring at the couple and she told me she was going to head to our room. I joined the argument and convinced Leah and Allison to sit down. They clearly were both stressed. Allison was holding Leah's hands and was wiping away her own tears. Carlisle told me that they came in an hour ago and they discussed a treatment plan, but Leah and Allison felt they didn't need help and that it was unnecessary. Carlisle suggested that they both stay here so everyone can watch over them and start therapy. Then Allison interrupted Carlisle saying she was willing to have therapy and so did Leah, Leah nodded in agreement.

"Oh good well now we have somewhere to start" Carlisle responded.

Leah and Allison both sighed at the same time, they giggled at that. They both wanted to start now to get it over with. Carlisle asked, again, if they were willing to stay here. They looked at each other for a while and Leah said it was fine with her. Allison soon agreed. Alice came sprinting in the room and showed them their temporary room. I asked Carlisle how long they were going to stay and he said as long as they want. I nodded and headed to my room to meet my Rebecca.

Rebecca came up to me and held me.

"You really care about them huh?" said Rebecca

"Ya," I responded, "I see me in them, you know? I just wish they knew that what their doing is horrible"

Rebecca stopped me from rambling and kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. After 5 minutes we finally broke apart. Reb rested her neck on my shoulder. I thought about how far I have come, only being here for two months. I haven't harmed myself for a little more than a week. I found the love of my life and when the Volturi came, it made me realize we really never know what is going to happen next and how long we have to live. I put my hand in my pocket and felt the wedding ring. It wasn't too sudden for me or her, it feels like we have been together for ever and I couldnt wait to see her in white.

_**Ok, so this is the last chapter of this story. There will be a sequel and I might write it today. It will be about Allison and Leah before the bonfire and Alec will be mentioned frequently. Thank you for reading and Alec's wedding will be mentioned in the next story. It will be called, "Burning Ice". Review and share? **_


End file.
